monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Divineusurper Seregios
The Divineusurper Seregios are Deviants of Seregios. They appears in "MHD: Double Cross!" along with other Deviants in G-Rank and A-Rank. English: Divineusurper Seregios Japanese: Shining Blade Flasher Seruregiosu Latin: Wyvernus usurpator decaelo In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information ??? Basic Information Monster Class: Flying Wyvern Weaknesses: Thunder, Ice Element: Light Status Ailments: Lightblight, Stun, Bleeding, Pin Habitats: Ancestral Steppe, Frozen Seaway, Dunes, Everwood Behavior: Same as regular Seregios Physiology and Behavior The Divineusurper Seregios is a special Seregios that is much more powerful than ordinary members of the species. Like all Named Variants, it has several traits that distinguish it from the original. For one, it is covered in pure white scales. Its horn is metallic blue, and larger than normal. All specimens that have been recorded are the size of the largest known Seregios - about 22 m long. Its roar is very similar to that of Apex Seregios, while its other noises are slightly higher-pitched than the regular Seregios. It is said that its scales are also much sharper than the golden ones of ordinary Seregioses, being able to cut up its opponents just by touching them. However, it is difficult for the Divine Usurper Seregios to throw these scales, so it focuses on attacking at close-range. Because of their beautiful white sheen, it is said that the Divine Usurper Seregios is an angel sent down from heaven to seek vengeance on evildoers. The appearance of the Divine Usurper causes suspicion and controversy in any nearby settlements as they wonder who it was sent to punish. Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G-Rank Body x3: Divineusurper Slaveshard, Divineusurper Skyblade, Divineusurper Hindcarver, Divineusurper Wingscraper, Divineusurper Brightlens Tail x1: Divineusurper Backstabber, Divineusurper Slaveshard, Divineusurper Brightlens Capture Rewards: Divineusurper Skyblade x2, Divineusurper Slaveshard x2, Divineusurper Wingscraper, Divineusurper Rockbreaker, Divineusurper Wingscraper x2, Divineusurper Brightlens Break Head: Divineusurper Rockbreaker, Divineusurper Slaveshard Break Wings x2: Divineusurper Wingscraper, Divineusurper Skyblade Break Talons x2: Divineusurper Hindcarver, Divineusurper Slaveshard Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Divineusurper Skyblade, Divineusurper Brightlens A-Rank Body x3: Divineusurper Cutsplinter, Divineusurper Heavenblade, Divineusurper Sharpcleaver, Divineusurper Cloudshearer, Divineusurper Brilliance Tail x1: Divineusurper Tailpiercer, Divineusurper Cutsplinter, Divineusurper Brilliance Capture Rewards: Divineusurper Heavenblade x2, Divineusurper Cutsplinter x2, Divineusurper Cloudshearer, Divineusurper Headreaper, Divineusurper Cloudshearer x2, Divineusurper Brilliance Break Head: Divineusurper Headreaper, Divineusurper Cutsplinter Break Wings x2: Divineusurper Cloudshearer, Divineusurper Heavenblade Break Talons x2: Divineusurper Sharpcleaver, Divineusurper Cutsplinter Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Divineusurper Heavenblade, Divineusurper Brilliance Item Descriptions G': *'Divineusurper Slaveshard: ??? *'Divineusurper Skyblade': ??? *'Divineusurper Hindcarver': ??? *'Divineusurper Wingscraper': ??? *'Divineusurper Rockbreaker': ??? *'Divineusurper Backstabber': ??? *'Divineusurper Brightlens': ??? A': *'Divineusurper Cutsplinter: ??? *'Divineusurper Heavenblade': ??? *'Divineusurper Sharpcleaver': ??? *'Divineusurper Cloudshearer': ??? *'Divineusurper Headreaper': ??? *'Divineusurper Tailpiercer': ??? *'Divineusurper Brilliance': ??? Attacks Like all Deviants, Divineusurper Seregios shares most of its attacks with its normal counterpart. It does not use many of its projectile attacks, but all of its attacks now cause Bleeding, including its Pin attack. When its scales explode, the shrapnel will produce a burst of light that causes additional damage; and if a hunter is hit multiple times, the shrapnel will actually cause them to become Stunned. Its Roar also requires High-Grade Earplugs to block. Exclusive to DU Seregios Spread-Talon Combo: Jumps into the air with an Arrow Spread, then immediately goes into an Aerial Talons attack. (Bleeding, scales may cause Stun) Arrow Rain: Crouches low to the ground and rattles its scales (extending them if it is not enraged). Then, it will raise its head, wings, and tail while screeching, firing 5-8 clusters of scales into the air. The scales will then hit the ground around it, causing bursts of light. (Bleeding, Stun) Angelic Reveal: Unleashes its Roar, suddenly jumps into the air while spinning, then quickly opens its wings and produces a blinding aura of light that covers a wide area around it. (Stun) Horn Lightsaber: Lowers its head and displays its horn, which will flash with blue light. Its horn will flash twice, then a long blue blade extends from it that the Divine Usurper Seregios will swing three times. (When not enraged, its horn will extend as if it was enraged.) (Lightblight, Bleeding) Reveal-Skim Combo: Performs an Angelic Reveal, then immediately does its Skimming Knockdown Pin attack. (Stun, Bleeding, Pin) Armor Coming soon Weapons Coming soon Notes *It shares Seregios' Latin name - Wyvernus usurpator decaelo means "wyvern usurper of the skies". *When its various parts are broken, it will be harder for its projectile attacks to cause Bleeding. However, their ability to Stun is not hindered. *Its Horn Lightsaber attack was inspired by a similar attack that Astalos has, as well as Destoroyah's Horn Katana. *Its Angelic Reveal has a similar animation to what Shagaru Magala does when enraged. Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Cottonmouth255 Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Monster Creation Category:Deviant